A GREAT MAN
by Orosei
Summary: Londres - 1986 Inspectrice à Scotland Yard, Jennifer Falk a finit par s'habituer aux morts violentes, aux tueurs en série et aux crimes crapuleux. Travaillant seule, elle chasse les criminels des rues de Londres allant parfois jusqu'à en risque sa vie. Jusqu'au jour où on met à sa charge une jeune policier tout juste nommé, Gregory Lestrade.
1. Prologue

_En retard !_

 _Je suis en retard, bon sang !_

Jennifer inspira, expira. Ses poumons furent sur le point de la lâcher. Son coeur s'arracha de sa poitrine à chaque battement et la sueur qui lui coula dans le dos rendit sa chemise nomination des postes était le moment le plus important de l'année et elle était en retard. Pourquoi ce jour-là, seulement ce jour-là, son portable ne l'avait pas réveillé ? Jennifer soupira, encore quinze minutes avant le début de la cérémonie. Mais elle n'était plus très son allure, Jen tentait de reprendre son souffle tandis que les autres futurs policiers la regardèrent étrangemment. Ses longs cheveux noirs lui retombèrent sur le visage, ses yeux bleus perçants effrayèrent les curieux qui insistèrent à l'observer. D'ici quelques instants, elle sera enfin une vraie policière. C'était son rêve - aussi celui de son père. Devenir inspectrice à Scotland tant que vieille famille Londonienne, c'était un honneur de servir la Reine et son pays.

Nom :

Prénom :

Âge :

Souhait d'affectation :

Jennifer haussa les sourcils, intriguée.

Même si elle touchais au but de son rêve, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où elle souhaitait se lancer dans la vie active. Peut-être bien que la cavalerie lui irait... Ou bien naviguer dans les bateaux du Met(1). Mais le central et ses enquêtes non résolues étaient beaucoup plus alléchants que tous les bateaux et chevaux du monde.

Nom : Falk

Prénom : Jennifer

Âge : 19 ans

Souhait affectation : Inspectrice - New Scotland Yard Londres

Son année au King's College lui avait permis de se former pour devenir inspectrice. Ses professeurs lui avaient assuré une réussite à l'entretien d'entrée dans la police à un niveau déjà élevé pour une toute jeune femme. Son leadership et son impartialité accru firent de Jennifer une officier de police comme en rêve chaque ville de ce monde.

Courageuse, déterminée, Jen rendit son papier avec fierté.

\- Bienvenue au Met, Inspectrice Falk, lui dit la secrétaire s'occupant de valider son souhait.

Jennifer se pencha pour la remercier. Son visage rayonnait de bonheur. Elle avait enfin son uniforme et un titre.

Pressée de commencer, elle se remit à courir pour rejoindre son nouveau travail. Des étoiles dans les yeux, des envies d'aventures plein la tête, Jennifer était loin de s'imaginer qu'être Inspectrice avait son lot de malheurs et d'affaires traumatisantes...

Surtout pour une âme innocente.

Ce n'est que bien des années plus tard qu'elle devint ce qu'un travail aussi cruel attendait d'elle. Une personne austère et solitaire. Depuis six ans, Jennifer avait assisté à de nombreuses enquêtes. Et combien d'amis avait-elle pu perdre, elle ne les comptait plus... Devenue insensible à la nature humaine, elle préférait de loin faire cavalière seule plutôt que de s'accompagner d'un bleu qui ne tiendrait pas même une semaine sous ses ordres. Mais ses employeurs ne le voyaient pas ainsi.

Une inspectrice aussi expérimentée devait transmettre son expérience du terrain. Alors, un beau matin d'avril, ils lui offrirent un cadeau empoisonné. Un jeune officier tout juste nommé, l'air un peu paumé, et pas du tout formé dans le rôle de policier.

Aspirant longtemps sur sa clope, fixant son nouveau coéquipier, elle regrettait d'être aussi douée dans son travail...

\- Inspectrice Falk, j-je me nomme Grégory Lestrade, je suis votre nouveau coéquipier ! lui dit-il, apparemment effrayé par la jeune femme.

\- Tu n'es pas mon coéquipier...Tu n'es encore qu'un bleu.

Jennifer avait jeté son mégot dans le caniveau près de sa voiture sur laquelle elle s'était assise, puis elle lui fit signe de monter dans sa mini-cooper.

\- T'as encore beaucoup à apprendre, gringalet.


	2. Chapter 1

**1\. Le Nouveau**

Depuis quand étais-je devenue si absente de ma propre vie ? Mes souvenirs étaient un peu flous, mais pour l'heure, j'avais d'autres préoccupations. En tant qu'inspectrice à Scotland Yard, les enquêtes que l'on m'avait confiées étaient tout urgentes. Un homicide à Soho, un dealer peu consciencieux de la pureté de son produit à Camden et surtout un braquage dans une petite épicerie à Westminster. Cependant, ma journée ne pouvait pas commencer sans un café et une clope. Cette petite chose toxique me donnait la force nécessaire pour affronter des journées complexes. Que voulez-vous, même si le cancer ne me raterait pas un de ces jours, j'y étais totalement addict.

\- Inspectrice ? m'appela mon tout jeune acolyte. La médecine légale vous attend avant d'enlever le corps...

\- Ouais, je sais... soufflai-je en lançant mon mégot dans le caniveau. Toujours impatients ces docteurs.

Les mains dans les poches de mon manteau Harrington noir, il faisait bien froid pour un matin d'avril. Ma voiture de fonction n'attendait qu'à quelques rues du central, mais sur le chemin je vis des journalistes commençant à nous barrer la route à la recherche de dernières informations juteuses.

\- Encore un homicide, inspectrice, vous pensez qu'il s'agit du Boucher de Soho ? m'interrogea le premier journaliste, obligeant mon partenaire à s'éloigner de moi.

\- Est-ce que les rues de la ville ne sont plus aussi sures ?

J'en avais vraiment plus qu'assez de leur interrogatoire forcé dès le matin. D'un geste vif je les repoussai et je fis signe au jeunot de revenir à mes côtés pour que l'on puisse enfin monter dans notre voiture. Lunettes de soleil sur le nez, assise dans le fond de mon siège et mon partenaire enfin attaché, je mis le contact. Je pris un plaisir à effrayer les journalistes avec une accélération bruyante. Une fois tous éloignés du véhicule, je pus partir en direction du quartier Soho.

\- Ils sont vraiment insistants... ils me font un peu peur des fois, m'avoua le jeune policier.

Habituée à ce genre de problème, je n'avais pas pensé que ça pouvait l'atteindre.

\- Bof, ils ne sont pas bien méchants tu sais.

J'avais beau vouloir être rassurante, j'ignorais comment avoir les mots justes pour qu'il se sente mieux.

\- Aller, fais pas cette tête Greg, lui dis-je en lui tapotant le genou amicalement. Ce midi je t'emmène manger quelque part de cool, ok ?

Je lui souris sincèrement, et il répondit par un sourire plus détendu. Policier depuis peu, je lui servais de tutrice pour son premier mois de formation. Il avait à peine 18 ans, et il était le meilleur candidat aux tests d'aptitude et de logique. Mais pour le moment, il était surtout un peu trop sensible à l'environnement d'un flic. Arrivés à destination, je me garais non loin de la scène de crime et une fois sortis de la voiture, je dévoilai ma plaque à mes confrères pour qu'ils me laissent aller faire mon enquête. Le corps n'était vraiment pas beau à voir. Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, les bras et les jambes retournées et le cou tordu à quatre-vingt-dix degrés.

\- Les ecchymoses sont post-mortem docteur ? osais-je demander, les yeux rivés sur la victime.

\- En effet, vous avez l'oeil inspectrice ! Et ...

À peine avait-il eu le temps de me répondre, que notre cher Greg se mit à rendre son petit-déjeuner derrière le bandeau de sécurité de la police. Le pauvre garçon avait vraiment encore du mal avec les cadavres et le sang.

\- Excusez-moi... bégaya-t-il, s'essuyant honteusement la bouche.

\- Le corps a été déplacé donc... continuai-je de discuter avec le médecin.

\- Oui. Il a d'abord subi une fracture à la nuque, sûrement la cause de la mort, puis on l'a jeté d'un véhicule en marche. C'est ce qui explique la rotation étonnante de ses articulations.

Grégory vomit de plus belle. Apparemment, il n'aimait pas non plus voir la rotation d'un bras ou d'une jambe dans le sens inverse du corps humain.

\- Lestrade, reprenez-vous enfin ! lui lançais-je, agacée par ses régurgitations.

Il allait finir par me rendre malade aussi le bougre !

\- Pardon inspectrice ...

Finalement, je ne savais pas si j'allais l'emmener manger ce midi. Si cet après-midi nous tombions encore sur un cadavre, il allait en repeindre la scène de crime. C'était normal pour un jeune officier de ne pas avoir le coeur bien accroché. Ça allait venir avec le temps. Comme le fait de ne plus considérer une victime comme un être humain. À ce jour, j'étais plus soucieuse de résoudre une enquête que de m'arrêter sur les personnes qu'un crime ravageait.

\- Pensez-vous que cette manière de procéder est semblable aux dernières victimes ?

Le médecin mit un temps avant de me répondre, visiblement il espérait que non, mais force est de constater que le crime, la façon de rejeter le corps et la victime étaient en tout point semblable aux quatre meurtres précédents, il acquiesça en guise de réponse.

\- La presse va s'en lécher les doigts, concluai-je en sortant mon paquet de cigarettes.

La fumée me piqua les yeux, mais la première bouffée fut salvatrice. Les nerfs enfin détendus, je fis signe à Greg de remonter dans la voiture après avoir signé un papier pour qu'ils enlèvent le corps et le rapatrient à la morgue judiciaire. Ce début de matinée avait ébranlé mon jeune ami. Plus que soucieuse de son état mental, je lui jetais de temps à autre un regard inquiet, les mains figées sur le volant de ma Mini Cooper.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, inspectrice, dit-il, brisant le silence qui se faisait de plus en plus pesant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher là ?!

\- Je vois que vous me regardez depuis que nous avons quitté la scène de crime...

Observateur pour un bleu.

\- Je me disais juste qu'il serait fâcheux que tu vomisses dans ma voiture... grognai-je, un peu gênée qu'il ait mis à nu mon côté maternel.

Convaincu que cette conversation ne mènerait nulle part, Greg se contenta de me sourire. Je crois qu'il se sentait d'avantage confiant en ma présence. Evidemment, il blanchit au fur et à mesure qu'on rejoignait la seconde enquête. Je craignais qu'il ne tombe en hypoglycémie, c'est pourquoi je nous arrêtai non loin d'un petit stand ambulant. Nous prenions alors un café ainsi qu'une viennoiserie.

\- Merci inspectrice, et je suis désolé de vous faire perdre votre temps.

\- T'en fais pas, moi aussi à ton âge, je n'avais pas encore le coeur bien accroché, lui mentais-je.

\- Je suis sûr que non ! Vous deviez être une super officier !

\- Je n'ai jamais été officier, lui avouai-je entre deux gorgées de café.

\- Quoi ? Comment ?

\- J'ai postulé directement pour le poste d'inspectrice, et cela fait 6 ans que j'exerce ce métier.

Devant son air ébahit, je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. Un bref instant seulement. Puis je lui ébourrifai les cheveux pour qu'il reprenne une tête normale.

\- C'est pour ça qu'ils t'ont confié à moi, je suis expérimentée mais aussi douée...Plus que la plupart de mes collègues.

\- C'est un honneur ! dit-il, assez fort pour en étonner les passants.

Je lui souris amicalement, puis je l'observai terminer tranquillement son café. Un "honneur" ? Il n'y avait rien d'honorable en moi. Je faisais juste mon devoir. J'enquêtais, je résolvais et je remplissais un compte-rendu qui serait alors archivé pour toujours au central. S'il savait combien avant lui ont eu "l'honneur" de mourir en ma compagnie, serait-il toujours aussi enthousiaste ?

\- Inspectrice, vous pensez que le meurtre de ce matin est dû au Boucher ? me demanda-t-il, enlevant de ses lèvres les dernières miettes de gâteau.

\- Ce n'est pas sûr, j'ai besoin de revoir le dossier dans son ensemble et d'établir des liens entre les différents meurtres...

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression que ces meurtres se suivent, on dirait juste qu'à chaque fois, quelqu'un s'amuse à reproduire un meurtre similaire pour aggrémenter les rumeurs d'un tueur en série.

Parfois, Greg était plus éveillé qu'il avait l'air. Il pouvait lancer des hypothèses plausibles qui se révélaient être un indice crucial pour l'enquête. Il me rappelait un peu moi, à mes débuts.

\- C'est pas bête, note cette idée sur ton carnet ! lui ordonnai-je.

Il s'emprassa alors de le faire. C'était mignon. Cette pensée m'énerva, je n'avais pas à trouver les manières d'un collègue "mignonnes". Tapant de la paume sur le petit comptoir du stand à café, je mettais fin à cette pause pour que nous rejoignions la voiture. Il y avait encore beaucoup de travail ce matin. Plus heureux qu'il y a vingt minutes, Lestrade chantonnait à mes côtés. Au début, c'était sympa mais ce fut rapidement énervant... Après un regard pour lui signifier de retrouver le silence, j'avais enfin la paix dans l'habitacle. Je pris alors une cigarette de mon paquet ouvert sur le tableau de bord, puis je l'allumais pour en respirer la fumée. Une délivrance exquise et meurtrière...

\- Vous savez que c'est mauvais pour votre santé ?

\- Comme le café, le sucre et le sexe, et pourtant je ne t'empêche pas de consommer les trois, n'est-ce pas ? lui demandai-je ironiquement en soufflant ma dernière effluve de cigarette à travers la vitre à moitié ouverte.

Tout de suite, il fut très gêné par ma reflexion sur le sexe. Les années soixante-dix furent une délivrance sexuelle, mais maintenant les années quatre-vingt redevenaient de plus en plus pudique. J'oubliais qu'il était plus jeune que moi, et qu'il ne s'attendait pas à un tel langage de la part d'une femme.

\- Enfin, si tu consommes... insistai-je pour le taquiner un peu.

\- N-Non ! Enfin si ! Enfin... paniqua-t-il, avant de s'arrêter un instant de parler pour se calmer. Vous pouvez arrêter vos allusions...bizarres ?

Un fou rire s'empara de moi. Il y a bien longtemps qu'un autre ne m'avait pas fait autant rire. Essayant de reprendre un peu mon sérieux, nous n'étions alors plus très loin de Camden et de son affaire de dealer médiocre. La drogue que ce dernier avait vendu ces dernières semaines s'avèra plus toxique que de l'arsenic. Les consommateurs subissaient alors une forte fièvre, accompagnée d'une toux violente puis ils en vinrent à s'étouffer eux-mêmes, car leur poumons étaient trop contaminés par la marchandise défectueuse. Beaucoup pensèrent que ça débarasserait la capital de nombreux acheteurs et consommateurs illégaux, mais ils en restaient des êtres vivants et ils n'étaient pas tous des meurtriers ou des délinquants.

\- Et on fait quoi maintenant ? me demanda Greg, descendu après moi de la voiture.

Camden Town était un lieu pittoresque. Les touristes par centaines arpentaient ses ruelles pour y trouver un souvenir ou une oeuvre originale à leur goût. Le long de l'avenue principale se dressait de nombreuses boutiques, mais surtout des personnes au style punk les plus extravagantes les unes que les autres. Avec leur chevelure noir ou rose en bataille et leurs chaussures compensées qui leurs donnaient la taille de géants. C'était un endroit animé par la musique et l'ambiance rock'n roll. Mais derrière cet air bon vivant, se cachait un étalage de délits mineurs mais tout aussi polluants pour le bon peuple de Londres.

\- Ne t'éloigne pas, lui sommai-je.

À la moindre écartade, je risquais de perdre sa trace dans la foule. Pas que je craigne pour sa vie, mais il était quand même de ma responsabilité de veiller sur lui. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'une immersion aussi étouffante dans l'action. Après avoir rejoint mes informateurs, je compris rapidement que le dealer que je recherchais ne vendait plus sa cam depuis un moment maintenant. Il y avait même une rumeur disant qu'il avait été tué pour sa marchandise malsaine... J'aurai pu m'arrêter là, mais en bon flic, je devais retrouver sa trace et le mettre sous les verrous, si je le pouvais encore.

\- Tu vois Greg, je déteste que les gens fassent justice eux-même.

\- Peut être qu'ils mentaient pour le couvrir, ajouta-t-il essayant de me suivre.

\- Moi je crois qu'ils se sont débarassé de lui et de sa cargaison, et qu'ils sont tous les deux...

Sur le pont qui surplombait le marché ouvert dédié à la nourriture, j'escaladais le bord pour en observer le canal qui coulait en dessous de nous. Lestrade en fut d'abord effrayé que je ne décide de sauter pour lui prouver une quelconque théorie fumeuse, mais je me contentais de lui montrer du doigt.

\- Au fond du canal.

De ce point de vue, l'eau peu profonde et verdâtre du canal laissait ressurgir sous nos yeux le corps d'un homme coulé avec une sorte de malle noire. Les passants ne prêtaient jamais attention au Regent's canal. D'allure si paisible avec ses navires de balade, l'endroit servait parfois de dépotoire à cadavres et à secrets inavouables.

\- Incroyable ! s'étonna le jeune Lestrade.

\- Première leçon : Savoir changer de point de vue !

Après de longues minutes à attendre les équipes de terrain, je pris mon jeune ami par le bras pour l'emmener loin de tout ce vacarme. Avant que les journalistes ne débarquent et qu'ils ne le perturbent encore. J'avais largement le temps de résoudre ce meurtre un autre jour, pour l'instant je voulais ménager mon coéquipier. Quand nous avions regagné notre voiture, ma montre affichée midi passé.

\- Bon, on va déjeuner ?

Il acquiesça. J'ignore s'il avait faim ou s'il avait compris que nous fuyions les paparazzi. Démarrant en trombe pour me frayer un passage dans la circulation, je préférais l'emmener aussi loin que possible de cette enquête, afin de manger tranquillement. Mapple Street, dans le quartier Fitzrovia et ses sandwicheries très appréciables, me semblait une bonne destination. Le mois d'avril à Londres ne permettait pas encore de se prendre un petit café en terrasse. La chaleur du restaurant était beaucoup plus agréable pour deux agents comme nous qui avions passé la matinée dehors.

Devant un repas trop copieux pour moi, je me mis à observer Lestrade engloutir son déjeuner et je réfléchis à notre situation. Pour le moment, il ne m'était pas réellement utile, mais j'avais ce besoin de le protéger qui parfois me faisait perdre un peu mon sang-froid. Je savais qu'il avait du potentiel, seulement il était entrain de l'affiner et ça prenait du temps. Je ne pouvais pas le presser outre mesure.

Grégory croisa alors mon regard, et quand il comprit que je l'observais depuis quelques minutes, il était sur le point de me parler pour engager la conversation, mais une personne nous interrompit.

\- Wouah ! Falk ! Si je m'attendais à te voir ici ! dit un jeune homme grand et brun, en s'avançant vers moi comme si nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde.

\- Henry Tobber, grinçai-je avant de le repousser doucement. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je pourrais te demander pareil ! Tu es venue en bonne compagnie ?

\- Ҫa ne te concerne pas...

\- Ne sois pas si froide, après tout ce que nous avons vécu tous les deux !

J'étais affreusement gênée, si j'avais pu fuir par la fenêtre, j'aurai sauté sans hésiter.

\- Excusez-moi, vous êtes ? s'imposa alors Lestrade.

\- Ha... bégaya Henry, apparemment déstabilisé par Grégory. T'es le nouveau toi, non ?

\- Le nouveau ?

\- Lestrade... le suppliai-je de ne pas continuer à lui adresser la parole.

\- Moi aussi j'ai été à ta place, je suis son ex-coéquipier !

D'abord surprit par cette révélation, mon jeune ami lui serra la main de manière formelle.

\- Bien, ajouta Greg aussi froid que possible, vous nous excusez, nous sommes en train de déjeuner.

\- Ha oui ! Bien sûr, pardon ! On se revoit au central, hein, Falk ?!

Tobber me fit un clin d'oeil, ce qui me dégoûta aussitôt. C'était un homme abject et un coéquipier vraiment mauvais. Après, un silence pesant s'installa entre Grégory et moi. Je me posais des questions, qu'avait-il pu en conclure ?

\- Vous souhaitez en parler ? me demanda-t-il, le regard planté dans son sandwich.

\- Oh que non, ce mec est un véritable enfoiré, lui murmurai-je en me frottant le bras gauche.

\- J'ai bien compris que vous n'avez aucune estime pour lui.

\- C'est pire que ça, il me dégoûte...

Pendant une seconde, mon visage exprima la peur que j'essayais de garder en moi. Je vis que Lestrade l'avait remarqué, et qu'il s'était arrêté de manger. Visblement inquiet. Pour le rassurer, je peinais à lui sourire sincèrement. C'était trop personnel pour qu'il apprenne ce secret. Nous n'étions coéquipier que depuis peu. Et même s'il n'avait rien avoir avec tous ceux avant lui, je ne me laisserais plus berner.

\- T'aime ton sandwich ? lui demandai-je pour changer de conversation.

\- Oui il est délicieux.

Lestrade n'avait plus le même enthousiasme. Il avait pitié de moi.

Il avait tout deviné. Je pouvais le voir à sa façon d'éviter mon regard. Ou peut-être avait-il eu vent de cette histoire scandaleuse qui avait détruit ma réputation à l'époque.

Un froid s'installa.

\- Je sais que vous valez mieux que ça, Jennifer.

 _Boum boum._

Mon coeur avait réagit au quart de tour.

C'était le premier à me dire ce genre de chose. Mon estime de soi se revalorisa grâce à lui.

Et surtout c'était la première fois qu'il ne m'avait pas appelé "Inspectrice".

\- Merci, Greg.

Plus sincère que jamais, je lui souris. Et son regard redevint alors celui que je lui connaissais. Un regard affreusement gêné, mais tellement doux.


End file.
